A Forsaken One's Tale
by Lilthoniel Ceminassar
Summary: This is the story of Lilthoniel, an Elf of Rivendell, and her involvement in the War of the Ring. Despite what it might seem like at first, I assure you that this is not a Mary Sue. Also this is based off of the books, which I hope is refreshing. Read
1. Intro

Disclaimer : No matter how much I may wish it, I don't own anything of Tolkien's. I only own Lilthoniel and her history.

A/N - I hope that this version of my story is more appealing to the masses than the last. I tried to make a more believable background for my beloved Lilthoniel. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

A hooded rider cloaked in grey rode swiftly along a path that had been marked carefully with small white stones through the treacherous terrain near the Misty Mountains. The grey steed galloped at nearly reckless speed, often taking a sharp turn to avoid tumbling down a sheer cliff edge. Suddenly, the white stones ended, and a large valley opened up in front of the rider to reveal Imladris, the hidden valley of Rivendell. The rider reigned in the horse and slid the hood off of their head, revealing an elf woman who sighed softly "Home, Ithilmane. It has been too long since we have viewed it last."

Her name was Lilthoniel, though her father had always affectionately called her Ceminassar, which meant EarthStone. The reason for this was Lilthoniel's unusual appearance. Unlike most Elves, who were fair of skin, Lilthoniel looked earthen just as her name revealed. She had a definitive olive tone to her skin, and after long days of traveling in the sun, she would become a glowing bronze. Her hair was a rich mahogany color, which she had inherited from her father Lithorad. She was not as tall as the other inhabitants of Rivendell, the reason for this being that her parents had dwelled in Doriath, and were not of the same lineage as the cunning Noldor. But the most remarkable things on Lilthoniel's fair face were her eyes, they were a curiosity. They contained all of nature's hues within them. They were the combined blue of the skies and green of the trees, but were ringed in gold the color of the Fair Lady Sun. She was slender and seemed delicate, but within the frame of what appeared to be a fragile elf-woman lay great strength and a warrior's heart. This was why she had not been to the valley for the last few months. Her restless nature always led her in pursuit of the growing numbers of Orcs in the North.

Urging her horse Ithilmane to a gallop again, she flew into Rivendell, knowing that no one would stop to question her. She was recognizable anywhere, and the sons of Elrond often rode abroad with Men, and so the Lord Elrond did not think ill of her for her actions. "Thanks be to Illuvatar that someone approves of me. I feel that Ada regrets that I have not become what he would call a proper Elf Woman," she thought. This could be blamed on the fact that her mother Yarviel had been slaughtered by orcs when Lilthoniel was still an elfling of twenty years old. So it was that Lilthoniel refused to be helpless, and so she spent her early life in the company of Elladhan and Elrohir. Though her father was an advisor to Elrond, he did not have the same views as the Elven Lord. He often had objections to the fact that his only daughter would prefer to be a warrior rather than settle down and continue their bloodline. So it was that a rift remained between the two of them: Lilthoniel angry toward her father's lack of approval, Lithorad maintaining that a female should wear a gown instead of a warrior's tunic, secretly despairing that someday he would receive the news that his child had suffered the same fate as his wife.

Lilthoniel chose not to spend time among Men, not feeling entirely comfortable in their company, and so became something of a loner. She distanced herself from the sons of Elrond, and only watched the young Estel grow up from afar, but never became acquainted with him. Nothing brought her greater joy than the wind blowing over her while she rode Ithilmane in the dark, with only the star song to accompany her. She let her mind wander with thoughts of her journey as she approached her home, slightly dreading the look of disapproval she would receive when her father saw her.

Rivendell was unusually quiet that day, and all that she passed seemed to be anticipating something. Finally she discovered that there was a Council being held, which in itself was not that alarming, but there was doubt behind the eyes of the Elves she passed, which caused her some confusion. She shrugged off any thoughts of it, grateful that her father would not be nearby when she arrived home, so that she could at least make herself presentable for him. She saw that Ithilmane was stabled and made her way to her quarters. When she got there, she changed swiftly into a simple sleeveless gown of deep green and rushed to remove the several braids that kept her hair away from her face while out in the Wild. Observing her reflection in a bowl of water that she had used to wash her face in, Lilthoniel sometimes surprised herself at the transformation that she underwent so quickly. The noon bell rang. The council should be over soon, and with that would be the return of Lithorad.

Hours passed and still no footsteps came toward the door. Lilthoniel had tried to pass the time as best she could, making a feeble attempt at keeping a log of her journey, but now she had become anxious. It was nearing sunset and her father had not yet returned. No council would take this long. Absentmindedly she wandered into her father's chambers and sat at his studying desk and lay her head on it, remembering all the times she had conferred with her father over the most trivial of matters in this very spot. As she ran her hand across the beautiful woodwork on the top, she brushed something that she had not noticed before.

It was a letter. She turned it over to see who it was addressed to and what she saw took her by surprise. Written in the finely scripted hand of her father was one word: _Lilthoniel._ She wondered at this, but decided to open it.

My Ceminassar,

If you are reading this letter, then I know that you have returned triumphant from your journey. For that I congratulate you, I do not think that I tell you enough how proud you make me as a father, for even though you do not hold to the traditional perception of what a daughter should be, you have grown to be independent, strong, beautiful, and probably one of the greatest, if not the greatest warriors I have ever known. You are true to your heart but also fiercely loyal to your friends.

Lilthoniel smiled at this "For once, I am applauded by him." She felt great joy at the praise she had craved for so long, for her father had been sparse with it when it came to her swordsmanship or skill with a bow. However, as she read further things became more serious.

I apologize that I did not treat you as I should have as your father. I fear that I have too long been concerned with your conforming to my rules, and I have lost my chance to let you know that you are the EarthStone, my foundation, the precious gem that has kept me so long in this fading forest. I wish I could have told you this in person.

This concerned Lilthoniel greatly. The way her father wrote was as if she would not see him or speak to him again. Slowly, realization dawned on her. She had a terrible feeling about what she would read next, but with a heavy heart, Lilthoniel brought her eyes back to the parchment in her hands.

I am sorry to tell you that I have left. I have become too sorrowful here on this Middle Earth, and the sea-longing has finally taken hold of me, along with many others in Rivendell. We set out for the Gray Havens a few weeks after you left us. It is so hard, yet easier this way. I do not think that I would have been able to say goodbye in person.

Lilthoniel's heart felt as if it had been ripped out of her chest. Tears poured freely down her fair face. So her father had betrayed her. Silently she cursed him. How could he be so cowardly, so heartless as to not even say goodbye to his daughter, his only child?

Lilthoniel, there is one thing that I must ask of you. Do not hate me, and do not let anger overcome the light in your spirit. Even though you may not feel so right now, I know that it is not your time to leave Middle Earth, and I fear that if you had been present when I left you would have been forced into a decision that you would not have wanted to make. Lord Elrond will be able to advise you on this matter. My love for you shall never fade, and I await you in Valinor, no matter how long it shall take you to reach me.

Love,

Ada

This is the fate she was left with, to be forever forsaken. Lilthoniel began thinking of what would happen to her. Perhaps she would just fade into darkness, until she wasted away and died of a broken heart. "That would punish Ada," she thought. "It would teach him to not make such rash decisions." The thought of death did not seem to unappealing to Lilthoniel just then, she just wished something would end the aching in her heart. However, she began to grow angry, she shrieked in rage and threw the parchment across the floor.

She ran to her chambers. The sun was setting, staining the room blood red, as Lilthoniel ripped off her dress and put on her golden tunic and brown warriors leggings. "Never again shall I change. I am worthy of no one on this Middle Earth." She pulled on her brown leather jerkin and grabbed her bow, quiver, and twin bronze handled knives. She sprinted away from her home, nearly running into Elrohir, who had wondered he had seen none of Lithorad, for he normally met with Elrond at least once a day. He called after Lilthoniel, but she did not vocally respond, and turned to glare at him. The pain and anguish in her eyes silenced whatever words Elrohir had been about to speak. He watched her as she ran.

Lilthoniel did not really have any plans, other than to be free, in the open as she had wished. It was well into night when she reached the borders of Rivendell, and stood at the spot she had been just a short while ago that day. "How much has changed since then," she thought bitterly. She made her way to the nearest large tree and swung up on the lower branches, climbing up until she could clearly see the stars above. Softly she half whispered-half sang

O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!

We still remember, we who dwell

In this far land beneath the trees,

Thy starlight on the Western Seas.

Burying her head in her arms, Lilthoniel spent the night in despair. When the suns first rays touched upon her head, she looked up, her face aged with sorrow. Slowly she climbed down from her post and made her way back to Rivendell. To seek out Elrond, and a way out.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N - OK I am letting you know that despite how this Chapter ends it IS NOT A MARY SUE. You will see why in the next chapter. Please read and review this. I also apologize for the awkward ending to this chapter, I was having a real problem with it, so I just sort of cut it off.

Seriously Wrong - Thank you for you review, I will keep up my efforts to create a unique story.

* * *

Lilthoniel chided herself on the long walk back to Rivendell. She had been foolish, nay, childish in her reaction to her father's departure. She was no longer an Elfing, and could not act as such. Was she really that surprised that her father had left? In her heart, she knew the answer was no. The only reason that he had remained for so long was because of her. She should have appreciated that sacrifice and had not.

"We shall meet again upon the hither shore," she said softly aloud, "It is not as if he has been taken to the Halls of Mandos."

Yet, as much as she tried, a splinter of pain was still embedded in Lilthoniel's heart, and for some reason she could not prevent tears from falling down her face. As she entered Imladris, she made her way toward the main hall, hoping that she could steady herself before approaching Lord Elrond.

Lilthoniel walked swiftly toward the door to Elrond's chamber and knocked. It was answered by Erestor, who gave her a slight look of pity. Lilthoniel dismissed it and entered the room, and saw Glorfindel and Elrond seated. Apparently she had interrupted a serious meeting. All of Elrond's chief advisors were there. Save one.

She took in a ragged breath and said "My Lord Elrond, there are many tidings of late. Was it not seen fit to inform me certain events that have transpired?" She looked him directly in the eyes, her gaze unwavering.

"Much has occurred that you are not aware of. Your father's departure was of lesser importance than other matters."

Despite the harshness of his words, there was a softness in the Elven Lord's eyes that Lilthoniel found affinity in. He too had lost a loved one to Valinor.

"I understand," she said softly. "I apologize for my intrusion. Might I ask why you held a Council yesterday?"

Elrond replied "Then you truly do not know. The Ring of the Enemy has been found."

Lilthoniel was taken aback "How shall we fight this evil?"

"We are not going to fight. All we can do is hope, for this matter is not in my hands. It goes in the hands of a halfling."

"What do you mean?"

"Frodo, the heir of Bilbo, whom you know, has been appointed the task of Ringbearer. He shall set out in some time to destroy the One Ring. I must decide who shall accompany him."

"I see. I am sure that your decision will be a wise one, My Lord."

"I hope so."

Lilthoniel exited the room with a new sense of purpose. Though he had said nothing of it to her, Elrond had given her a reason to continue on this Middle Earth. The quest of the Ring would be hers also.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: It has taken me a long time to update, since I have been busy with finals. I hope that I have some readers, and would appreciate reviews. I am not afraid of flames, being a bit of a pyro myself, so go ahead and be critical.

* * *

Lilthoniel returned to her chambers and stayed there until she felt hunger, and joined most of Elrond's household for a meal. She then walked alone to the Hall of Fire, not acknowledging the looks of pity that she received from people who knew of her situation. There were a few Elves telling tales, but they were too deep in their own conversation to notice her presence. Silently, Lilthoniel strode to a balcony that had a clear view of the night sky, but still was warmed by the fire within the hall.

She hoisted herself upon the balcony, resting her chin on a knee that she had pulled up toward her chest, the other foot dangling off the balcony. She stared at the stars for a while, and softly sang a tune that she created herself

_"Take me to the stars,_

_Tell me of their song,_

_That I may learn to sing,_

_Their praise to fading sun._

_I want not all these treasures,_

_I want not to be king,_

_I only want to see the stars,_

_I only want to sing._

_I would see the light in darkness,_

_I would not need anything,_

_If I only will see the stars,_

_If only I will sing."_

A voice spoke behind her " 'Tis not the Lay of Luthien, but it is original nonetheless."

Lilthoniel whirled around, slightly surprised that she had been snuck up on. After all, she had lived a great portion of her life wandering alone in the wild, and would not have survived long if she was so easily caught unawares. A strange elf in green who she had never seen before stood at the entrance of the balcony, his form blocking most of the firelight so that she could not make out his features. She could see the glint of his golden hair in the starlight though.

"I made it up myself. I did not write it to impress others," she replied a hint of annoyance in her voice from being disturbed.

"That is the type that is often most meaningful, for it reflects the heart of the one who created it."

He was perceptive. She had to give him that. Almost unnaturally so. She found herself speaking more to him "I have always felt that the stars call to me. That I could but for one moment join Earendil upon his ship so as to hear their voices ringing clear in the dark night sky. I would then be the happiest being on Middle Earth. But I forget myself," she said "I am Lilthoniel Ceminassar. Mae Govannen. I would greet you by name, but I am afraid that I do not know it."

"I am Legolas Thranduilion."

"Thranduilion? Prince of Mirkwood? I am sorry to have spoken to you thus."

"You need not apologize. I am not overly fond of formalities. My heart is happiest in a starlit glade, not in the throne room."

He stepped forward as he spoke, looking up at the stars with an expression very similar to the one that was on Lilthoniel's face whenever she gazed at them. He turned to her and smiled, saying "A star truly does shine upon the hour of hour meeting, Lilthoniel." He then walked away, and Lilthoniel stared after his fading figure, unable to draw her gaze elsewhere.


End file.
